


𝓗𝓸𝓶𝓮

by Arthuria_PenDragon



Series: ❦ 𝕂𝕟𝕊: 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔽𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕪 ❦ [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF GoM, BAMF Kuroko Tetsuya, Family Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Fluff, Gen, GoM as a Family, Homecoming, I Don't Even Know, Kagami DOES NOT enter The Zone, Kuroko Enters The Zone, Not Canon Compliant, Seirin does not enter Direct Drive Zone, Team as Family, The Zone, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, does this count as fluff?, maybe fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthuria_PenDragon/pseuds/Arthuria_PenDragon
Summary: It’s the final match of the Winter Cup and Akashi is finally back to his old, real self. And... to the surprise of the Kiseki, the one who showed them the truth, the one who made them whole again, finally joins them.Kuroko Tetsuya, Phantom Sixth Man of the Kiseki no Sedai was finallyhome.
Relationships: Generation of Miracles & Generation of Miracles, Kiseki no Sedai | Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: ❦ 𝕂𝕟𝕊: 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔽𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕪 ❦ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021426
Comments: 13
Kudos: 192





	𝓗𝓸𝓶𝓮

**Author's Note:**

> Italics section is flashback :3

Kuroko looked at Kagami — all of Seirin looked just like Kagami did. Drenched in sweat and tired to the bone. They were worn out, but the match wasn’t done yet. He himself was even worse, than the rest of them and he wondered if they would pull trough till the end...

Akashi had finally snapped out of his daze, whatever it had been. Kuroko could have danced in joy, when he saw his (ex)Captain’s eyes from a close promxity again. Two red orbs gazed at him, calm and focused, a well-known gentle smile on the redhead’s face. (It seemed, his friend and Captain was finally enjoying the challenge Seirin brought. He wasn’t focused on his own distorted wiev of the world anymore, wasn’t obsessed with winning in that disturbing way... and so, he could finally enjoy the game, which was a step. A good step, in Kuroko’s book. But it wasn’t what he wanted. Not _yet_.)

“Wh-what was that just now?“ Kagami choked, watching Akashi retreat.

“He’s back to his old self again.“ Kuroko said, gaining the attention of Seirin, “But that just makes him even more dangerous. Akashi-kun’s always been a wonderful player... in a sense, he’s the perfect player. And now... now he’s even more dangerous, than when we started this match. Be careful, Kagami-kun. It’s just starting.”

Seirin looked a bit fearfully towards the redhead. Well, at least some of them, Kuroko noted. Kagami just seemed to be even more fired up. But Kuroko had doubts — Akashi... he couldn’t compare to Akashi. Kagami couldn’t, either.

_‘No. I won’t give up. I won’t stop now. Akashi-kun’s back to his old self, which is good, but this does not mean I fufilled my goal. We’ll have to win this. I’ll show him, that winning isn’t everything. That sometimes even the best players, with the best laid plans... fail.‘_

There was no backing down. He’d promised himself, that he would bring back his friends — his family. Because, in a way, the Kiseki were his family. And it had hurt him, when they left him. (Or was it him, who left _them_? By now, he could no longer tell.)

Kuroko shook his head and focused. Focus on the match. He’ll have time to mull over the past, once they were off-court. Akashi moved to score again, but Kuroko was there. He was waiting for the redhead — he had a goal and he would not let that slip trough his fingers, when he was so close to reaching it.

Akashi smiled at him faintly, his eyes calm and kind as Kuroko remembered. The eyes that looked at him during their first year — Akashi and Aomine had believed in him. It was thanks to them, he could become a member of such wonderful team, as the Kiseki.

“It’s nice to see you again, Kuroko.“ the redhead spoke.

“Likewise. Welcome back, Akashi-kun.”

The redhead tried moving arond him, but Kuroko anticipated it. He will not lose. Not now, when he was so close. He wanted his friends to be together again. He wanted his _family_ to be _whole_ again.

To the shock of those on court, Kuroko sucessfully stopped Akashi, stealing the ball and moving towards Rakuzan’s side. Akashi gave chase, but it seemed his reaction had been somehow delayed...

A pair of determined sky blue eyes sparked to life with bright blue light, in a way like never before.

Kuroko Tetsuya entered The Zone.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Kiseki struggled with the feeling of overwhelming joy. Their Sixth Man was finally _home_. They were home again, found their way back or rather, found the key to enter the place they called home, but finally— after what seemed to be an eternity, the one who had guided them back onto the right path, the one who showed them what a real game was like...

... finally, Kuroko Tetsuya was _home_.

Kise Ryōta’s lips curled into the brightest, happiest smile his team had ever seen on his face and slowly, tears ran down his cheeks. Those, who sat closest to the blonde model, looked at him with worry.

“Kise, are you... alright?” Kasamatsu asked with some hesitance.

The blonde wiped his tears away. “Yes, senpai. I’m just happy.”

Kobori, who sat on the blonde’s other side, gave him an odd look. “Happy?“

“Kurokocchi’s finally _home_. Akashicchi too... but Kurokocchi... after such a long time...“ he trailed off for a moment and then jumped up from his seat, unable to contain his emotions any longer.

* * *

Aomine Daiki wasn’t an overly emotional person, but he could not hold back his tears. The tears of happiness and relief slipped down his face, for all of Tōō to see. The one who guided them back... he feared, that the one who had been their guide, had been lost. But now... now he knew Tetsu was not lost. Never been. It just... took him a bit longer to come home, than it took the rest of them, but that was okay, he guessed. As long as they were together, time did not matter.

Momoi blinked at him in confusion, her gaze flipping between the court and him, risking missing the best part of the game. “D-Dai-chan? What’s going on? How did Tetsu-kun get past Akashi-kun? Is that the Zone? I thought he would be... he should not be able to enter The Zone, because...”

“He’s _home_.” Aomine choked, voice full of emotions none of his current teammates, nor Momoi could read.

“W-what do you mean by that, Aomine-kun?“ Imayoshi asked from behind him, in pure confusion.

A broken, half-sob, half-laugh left the Ace’s lips. “Tetsu finally took his rightful place amongst us. With Akashi back to his old self and Tetsu finally taking his place...Our team’s finally _complete_ once more. The Phantom Sixth finally took his rightful place beside us. The place we held for him, the one that can only be _his_.”

He stood up.

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi dropped his bag of snacks, when the feeling washed over him in that very moment, when a certain Phantom’s eyes lit up with electric blue light. He felt it — he had lost his way and didn’t know what to do. And then Kuro-chin won and showed him what he had been missing out on all this time.

Finally, their Sixth Man was home. The thought made him smile.

Not only their captain was back to his old self, by the looks of it — Akashi had played differently before and after that brutal shift in personality. And now... he could see it. The redhead played like during their first year — a game so dangerous, yet beautiful...

But what was even more shocking, was the sudden, unexpected appearance of Kuroko Tetsuya. Honestly, a part of Murasakibara doubted the teal would ever be able to do it... but that place remained vacant. Until now. Kuroko Tetsuya was in The Zone. Kuroko was where he belonged — with the rest of them.

“Wh-what’s _that_? And how...“ Himuro asked from next to him, expression full of shock.

Murasakibara blinked, trying to tamper down his emotions, but it was hard. Akashi was back and Kuroko had finally come too.

“Kuro-chin is finally back with _us_ — back where he _belongs_.“

* * *

Kazunari Takao’s eyes were glued to the court, not wanting to risk missing anything. It seemed, that with every passing moment, the game between Rakuzan and Seirin was escalating to new heights. But... but that steal... Kuroko had failed to do anything against Akashi so far and his Misdirection hadn’t worked either, with another Phantom on court...

...but something had changed. Kuroko had somehow gotten past Rakuzan’s captain.

He was snapped from his disbelieving musings, when he heard a soft sniffle. Blinking Kazunari looked in the sound’s direction only to find his Miracle partner _smiling_. His back was taut as a bowstring, but he was smiling widely, a few tears rolling down his cheeks, but his green eyes were full of happiness and relief.

It was a scene he thought he would never see. (The Shooting Guard was too much of a tsundere, to addmit he cared for anyone...) “Shin-chan?“ he asked softly. Concern, disbelief and confusion mixed in his tone.

Midorima sniffed again and took a deep breath, trying to control his emotions, but the attempt was failing. “Akashi’s back to his old self and... He’s finally home. _Kuroko’s_ come _home_.”

_Relief. Joy._

Those were the things Midorima was feeling now. (Said feelings were all but written on the Shooting Guard, which confused Kazunari even more. What was this about?)

His team, his family —because the Kiseki could be naught else but a family, — was whole again. The one, who had guided them home, the one who had protected them from themselves, had finally found his own path. The path, that led him to them.

He stood up, not even bothering to hide or deny his feelings this time. He was just glad they were all back together. All _six_ of them.

* * *

Everyone could feel the change in the air, altough none could put a name to it.

Said change was made glaringly obvious, when a certain blue-haired player scored. When the buzzer quited, signalling the change in score, the entire place was deathly quiet. Until it suddenly wasn’t...

_“Welcome home, Kurokocchi!”_

The eyes of the players on court snapped to the stands for a second, to see a certain group standing at the same time.

“Nice to see you _home_ , Tetsu! **_Beat ‘em!”_** a fist was raised towards the Phantom player in a familiar, friendly manner.

“ _Took you long enough, Kuroko!_ And it seems you’re bringing Akashi with you, all the better!”

“Welcome home, Kuro-chin!”

Players and spectators threw odd looks at the four Kiseki, now standing in their seats, but those standing ignored them. And then, as if in answer, a smirk appeared on the Phantom’s face — pleased, yet challenging, as he looked at the redhead in front of him, eyes sparkling.

Akashi smiled widely, his voice ringing powerfully on court. “Welcome home, Kuroko.”

Kuroko laughed, as Akashi tried getting past him and snatched the ball from the redhead. “It’s nice to be home after so long, Captain!” he called back playfully, an odd sight for those, who knew just how passive he could be on a daily basis and did not know him for long enough, to have seen this side of him... before literally disappearing, nearly giving everyone a heart attack.

There was a swiss as the ball fell trough Rakuzan’s hoop and those close enough could see a certain Phantom just easying out of his shooting stance. And to everone’s shock, he stood on the three-point line...

* * *

The final score was 109-105.

Seirin won.

The crowd cheered wildly, as the two teams slowly retreated to their own sides. Kuroko grunted, exhusted, stumbling over his own steps. Seirin of course noticed and moved to help, but to their surprise, it was Akashi Seijūrō of all people, who caught the Phantom and held him up.

“That was reckless of you to do, Kuroko.“ the redhead admonished, eyes narrowed, “As glad as I am, that we’re all back and home, that was _reckless_.”

The Phantom laughed breathlessly. “I’d say I’m sorry... but I’m not the type to lie and you know that, Captain.”

“Tetsu! Akashi!”

“Akashicchi! Kurokocchi!”

Seirin looked up to see the Generation of Miracles hurrying towards them —or rather, towards their two exhausted members. Aomine immediately took Kuroko from Akashi, helping the Phantom stay upright, while Midorima cursed rather loudly about Kuroko being reckless, whlist he checked the teal for injuries. Meanwhile, Kise and Murasakibara offered water and some snacks to their equally spent (okay, maybe not; Kuroko’s stamina was still horrendous, compared to the rest of them) redhead leader.

When it was confirmed by Midorima, that Kuroko had no injuries and both players had the chance to drink and take a bite from Murasakibara’s snacks, the jovial mood of the Kiseki seemed to skyrocket.

“Welcome home, mina-san!” Kise cried tackling the entire batch. To Seirin’s surprise, this time no one pushed the excitable blonde away. Instead, they all ended up in a big group hug, smiles and grins on their faces.

“It’s nice to be home.“ Akashi said, red eyes settling on Kuroko, “Arigato, Kuroko.” The Kiseki froze and fidgeted a bit, causing the redhead to blink. “What?”

The five former Teikō regulars shared a look. “Well you see...” Aomine murmured.

“It’s just... so... not... Akashicchi. I mean Akashicchi is still Akashicchi... and it’s nice that we’re all together again or rather _finally_ together... but...”

“Well, you see...“ Midorima tried, but trailed off. Akashi raised an eyebrow at them and the bunch fidgeted a bit.

Kuroko sighed dramatically. “I think, Akashi-kun, what they’re trying to say is that we’d prefer if you kept that habit of yours. Using our first name, that is. We kind of got used to it and it’s... well, it’s not like anyone else does.“

“Kuro-chin is right about that.“

Kise hummed too. “Yea. It became an Akashicchi thing, I guess. Don’t get me wrong, I like that you’re back, that we’re all back. Back home. You’re you again, Akashicchi, which is a relief... but it doesn’t feel like Akashicchi, even if it makes no sense at all, because...”

Akashi raised a disapproving eyebrow, but an amused smile played on his lips. “You’re rambling again, _Ryōta_.”

Kise stopped and gave a sheepish smile. “Ah, there’s Akashicchi again.”

“I’ve got to agree with the blonde idiot here.“ Aomine added, “Which is a rare thing. It sort of became an Akashi-thing and so many things _changed_... let’s stick to just this one staying the same, ne?”

Akashi blinked at the Power Forward, a bit lost for words. Calling others by their first names had been his other self’s odd habit... but if the Kiseki were so adamant... he looked at Murasakibara.

Yōsen’s giant nodded. “Fine by me, Aka-chin. Besides, they’re kind of right about it.”

Akashi’s eyes flicked to his former Vice-captain. The Oha Asa addict hummed, readjusting his glasses. “Aomine’s right, as rare as it is. Let something stay as it had been. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t _mind_ the change, it’s nice to have you home too and back again... but that habit, well...” he shrugged.

Akashi blinked before his eyes settled on Seirin’s Phantom. Kuroko was smiling. “I believe, the word which Midorima-kun was looking for is _endearing_. It had been a sign... but somehow it also became endearing...“

“... if we ignore that habit of treathening us with scissors...“ Aomine murmured.

“... and it’s really _nice_ in a way.“ Kuroko shrugged, while also jabbing Aomine in the ribs, causing the taller player to protest.

Kise hurried to Kuroko’s help and it somehow became a three-way argument between them, with Midorima watching disapprovingly, while Murasakibara continoued to munch on his snacks, a vaguely interested look in his usally bored violet eyes.

Seirin edged away from the three arguing Kiseki and Hyūga looked at Akashi, a bit wary. “Were they like this... you know... at Teikō?”

Akashi shook his head. “No. They were worse.”

“And one even wondered why you snapped.“ someone murmured from behind. They shifted to see Rakuzan coming over and the one who spoke had been Nebuya.

Akashi shook his head. “Sometimes, you and Hayama are just as much of a handful.” he returned, but there was no real edge in his tone.

Meanwhile, Kise, Kuroko and Aomine continoued the senseless bantering... until Akashi had enough.

_“Ryōta, Daiki, Tetsuya.”_

The three froze and looked at the redhead warily. “H-hai, C-captian?“

“ _Enough_.“ he said sharply. “You’re not five-year-olds anymore, are you?”

“No.“ came the chorus of answers.

Akashi sighed. “Better. Now, if you excuse me, I’d like to rest and Tetsuya definitely needs to sleep. Good thing it’s a set timeframe, or staying in The Zone any longer and you might have passed out.“

Kuroko shrugged, leaning against Aomine for support. The other casually put a supporting hand around the Phantom. “It was worth the risk.”

Akashi sighed again, giving him a glare. “As reckless, as ever. As nice as it was, having you there, _do_ be careful next time.”

Kuroko sighed, sensing that there’s no point in arguing with the other. “I will be.“

The redhead nodded in satisfaction. “Good. Daiki, would you please make sure he gets to the bus in once piece with Seirin? As tired as they are, the least thing they need is to worry more for Tetsuya.”

The other hummed. “You don’t even have to ask.“

Akashi nodded to them and turned to his team, who were eyeing him and the Kiseki oddly. “Shintarō, for a moment.“ he called.

The Shūtoku student walked over and as Rakuzan eyed the redhead. “Uh... are you okay, Captain?“ asked Hayama, glancing oddly between the two Kiseki.

Akashi nodded and he sat, as they reached their bench. “Never better, Hayama.“ his eyes settled on his former teammate.

“So what’s your plan, Akashi?“

Akashi smiled. “Sharp as always, Shintarō.”

The other shrugged. “I just know you. Besides... considering you’re about to go home... well, you wouldn’t have called me over, if you didn’t have something to share. If Kuroko wasn’t on the verge of passing out, you’d have told it right there...“

“Well, now that everything’s... as it had been, maybe I wouldn’t mind playing a game or two together again. The six of us.“ he glanced at Rakuzan and then back at Midorima, “How about a training camp? The six teams? And we could stand up as a team again. Just for practice. That might help our teams improve too.”

Midorima smiled widely, as he readjusted his glasses.

* * *

Meanwhile Aomine and Kise walked with Seirin, Tōō’s Power Forward still supporting the exhausted Phantom. Despite his exhaustion, Kuroko’s face was one of relief and happiness.

“It feels nice.“ he spoke after a long silence. Meanwhile Kaijō and Tōō also appreared, ready to go home, yet looking for their missing members The three teams halted, as Aomine shifted his grip on his former partner. “It’s nice, was it how you guys felt?”

Aomine and Kise shared a look. “No, Kurokocchi.”

Kuroko’s eyes flickered open just long enough to steal a glance at the blonde. “No? But... you’ve been in the Zone before.”

Aomine laughed. “Yea, we had been. That’s the proof of our skills... but... there’s always been _six_ spots there, Tetsu. You were missing. That gate... surely... you’ve seen that gate, right?”

“Hai.”

Aomine sighed. “We can’t open it. Well, not _alone_. After you managed to beat some sense into us... we realised _why_ were we failing with that one.“

“All six of us are needed to open that Gate. _Together_.“ Kise added, “ _Six_. And when we left you behind... you kinda took the key with you, in a sense. And Akashicchi changing and distancing himself even before you left... kinda didn’t help.”

“But... you’ve been there before and I just entered now.“ the Phantom said.

Aomine sighed. “Because you needed some more time to figure your style. To develop your skills. And.. well, it was a kind of wake up call for us you know. We should’ve never left you behind.”

“We should’ve never split up, in the first place.“ Kise added, “But then... maybe we wouldn’t have gotten that wake up call. But then again, Phantom or no, you always had a flair for dramatics.” the blonde smiled wrily.

Aomine grinned at that. “He picked that from Akashi. Speak about student and teacher.“ he tighened his hold on the Phantom and their eyes met. “One of us... that spot’s there always been for you. Kiseki... it’s not a title we can give up, even if we wanted to.”

Kuroko hummed. “Neh, I don’t want to give it up... because even if you’re a bunch of idiots sometimes, you guys are my family.” Both Kise and Aomine froze at that and Kuroko sighed. “And now you made me nostalgic. Now I want to play with you again. Like back then — even if only for fun and not officially.”

The two shared a look. “We wouldn’t mind that either, brother.“ Aomine said.

Kise hummed. “It would be so fun to experience Akashicchi’s expert playmake again. And I wanna get your passes again, Kurokocchi.”

Aomine nodded, as he nudged the Phantom into walking again. The three teams followed quietly, listening to the nostalgic words of the three Miracles, as they clung to each other. “Yea. Same. I wanna get them again... and this time... I don’t _ever_ want to forget how to receive them.”

Kuroko chuckled. “Then... some street tournament? And some practice before it, during the break? It’s months away yet... but still.”

“Deal.“ the other two agreed grinning, while the teams watched quietly, thoughtfully.

* * *

They did have to wait until the break to meet again, but it wasn’t on a street tournament.

The six teams had agreed to do a joint training camp to further improve their skills and partially, to allow the Kiseki to reunite. Since the Kiseki decided to act like a team that never split up and did their trainning together, the others choose to mingle even more. And then, Riko had a brilliant idea.

“Hey... what about a match? I mean at the end of the camp. The last day — as a farewell match.“ she said.

Akashi chuckled. “Not a bad idea, Aida-san, but we haven’t even settled in our _rooms_ yet and you’re already speaking of the end of the two weeks.”

The girl looked at the redhead sheepishly. “Ah, gomen. It’s not what I meant... It’s just... that you six decided to play together again, which I can understand. I was thinking about getting another team togther, mixed from the six, like yours is. And that team to play against you, Kiseki at the end of the camp. To see how much we improved and how well we could work together, even if we’ve with people we’re not used to.”

Everoyne blinked at that and then Momoi beamed. “A _wonderful_ idea!”

“Wonderful, save for the fact, that they are used to playing with each other, so they have a headstart...“ Wakamatsu grunted, “and they’re still the **_freaking_** _Kiseki no Sedai_ , who literally walked over _everyone_ in Middle School. And they’d just gotten even _better_ and they can play together, too... so whoever stands on the second team... well, they’re as good, as _dead_.”

“We won’t walk over anyone, Wakamatsu-san.“ Akashi assured the blonde, “And... our skills have changed and developed somewhat, since we last played together, so we have work to do, if we want to play as a _team_. We did, after all, throw teamwork out the window during last year, despite Tetsuya’s vehement protests against said actions.”

At those words, silence settled on the six teams and some people actually fidgeted uncomfortably.

Akashi looked at the former Teikō batch, before looking back at Aida. “Aida-san, challenge accepted.” he then looked at their current teams. “Choose the six you believe the best and decide how you’ll spend the two weeks. Half the days spent with joint training for everyone and the other half of the days spent with training for the chosen team.“

For a moment, there was silence, but then then Kiyoshi and Hayama stepped up. “Challenge accepted.” Soon, Takao joined them too, grinning towards the Kiseki.

Akashi and Midorima shared a look and smiled. “Good.“ said the green-haired player, “Choose the other three, then. Just remember that someone from each team.”

Akashi turned on his heels, grinning widely. “Kiseki, training starts tomorrow at 12:30, after the joint drills and a lunch break.”

The other five former-Teikō smiled. “Hai, Captain.”

* * *

At the end of the two week training camp, every single player cursed two people, calling them devil incarnates. Aida Riko and Akashi Seijūrō.

The two had gone out of their way to create a training routine, which ensured the most possible iprovement over the two weeks, while also letting the players rest and allowing the other team time to get ready. While said team spent time together to improve their play, the Kiseki did the same. (To the utter disbelief of Tōō Aomine never even _entertained_ the idea of skipping and agreed with Akashi — and Kuroko, as it appeared the Phantom had more say in the team, than most would have belived, having been mentored by Akashi himself,— without hesitation.)

Wakamatsu tampered down his pride one night — on Sunday, to be precise, at the end of the first week— and sought out the redhead first year.

_“How are you doing it?“ he asked out of the blue._

_Akashi lowered the book he was reading and looked at Tōō’s Vice-Captain. “Doing what, Wakamatsu-san?“_

_The blonde sighed. “The third years are retiring, which includes Imayoshi. Which means I’ll be the Captain, starting next semester.“ Akashi nodded showing his understanding, “And Aomine keeps skipping practice and literally doesn’t give a flying fuck about what Imayoshi or I have to say. Okay, maybe he’s a bit better with Imayoshi... but not me. It hurts to addmit, but I totally can’t control him. And he doesn’t mind coach much, either. He trains with you. He **listens** to you.“_

_Akashi hummed. “Yes, he does.“_

_“So? **How** are you doing it? Why does he listen to you? What’s the trick?“_

_The redhead smiled, amused. “There’s no trick. I just intimidated him enough during my first days, as the Kiseki’s captian... besides, we have a mutual respect for each other and we have a mutual understanding. The Kiseki are my family and... now we understand that we belong together. Daiki’s just as eager to play with us, as eager the rest of us are and he doesn’t want to be left out of the fun. This match is nostalgia — brings back the better days of Teikō. The days we don’t want to forget. We’re all home now, the six of us. We don’t want to lose each other again — that’s why we train the way we do. To prove you we’re still a team, despite attending different schools now. To prove **ourselves** , that despite everything... we’re still the family we’d been during the second year.”_

_Wakamatsu blinked, shocked. “I-I see...“ he murmured, not able to form other words._

* * *

They had a lot of fun over the two weeks and everyone has improved a great deal, while still enjoying themselves. And now, it was time for the match, that had been agreed on. In fact, said match was already underway and so far, the Kiseki were leading, altough it was only the third quarter, so there was still room for change.

58-56

The teams were now having a short break, catching their breath. Akashi looked at the scoreboeard and hummed. “Despite only two weeks to get used to each other, they’re good.“

“They’d seen each other play before... and they’ve got enough skill and experience to sync their play. They would have totally floored a street tournament on the spot and we gave them two weeks to sync and strategise.“ Aomine pointed out.

Akashi hummed, looking at each of his teammates. “True. But... we’re not going to give them the match, are we?“

The others hummed. “No way, Akashicchi. We’re not the Kiseki for nothing!”

The others chuckled at that and Akashi nodded. “True. For now though, you did your part, Ryōta. Thank you. Tetsuya, you’re in for the last quarter.”

The Phantom nodded with a faint smile. “Hai, Akashi-kun.”

The break was over and they started playing again. The other team was just as resolved to win and they’d even come up with a nice little plan.

However, what no one expected, was for the Kiseki to step onto court completely fired up. Five pairs of multicoloured eyes flashed, as they took their places, Kuroko lingering in-between Akashi and Aomine.

On the other side of the court —and among the spectators— many cursed.

The Kiseki shared a look, smirking and grinning, completely at ease. “Go guys! Take us to the win!” Kise cheered enthusastically along with Momoi, who’d spent the entire two weeks with the Kiseki. (It was trully almost like they’d gone back in time and wore Teikō colours again.)

The other team cursed loudly and colourfully.

The five members of the Kiseki now on court were all in The Zone. (And if someone bothered to look at Kise, they would notice, that the light from his eyes wasn’t gone, his focus was still on the game, if only a bit dulled.) They were finally together.

The Gates of the Zone snapped open, as the five on court moved as one, one of them completely disappearing from sight. (“What the—?! _Where_ is Kuroko? I can’t see him at all!“; “Did he just _vanish_ into thin air?“; “Hey, where’d he disappear off to?! Mayuzumi, you never disappear like _that!_ Where the _hell_ is the guy?!”)

They were the _Kiseki no Sedai_.

And the six of them were finally _home_ once again.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. I don´t know what this was... I just... dunno. Felt like writing something... family/friendship/fluff? Does this even count as such?  
> Well, please leave comments and tell me what you think :D


End file.
